Future disk drives will employ shingled magnetic recording (SMR) technology. SMR is a magnetic storage recording technology used to increase storage density and capacity. SMR drives have the capacity for much higher density, but some shingled bands are configured for append-only. However, host-aware SMR drives have a shingled translation layer (STL) that enables some bands to be used for random write at a modest cost.